As shown in FIG. 1, a plastic film roll dispenser disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,582,273 is composed of two sleeves which are fitted with both ends of a reel on which the plastic film is wound. In order to secure the two sleeves, an elastic retainer is provided between the two sleeves. Such a prior art dispenser as described above is complicated in construction, and the elastic retainer is not effective. Further it lacks a shield to prevent the fingers of an operator from being injured b: the plastic film roll in motion.